


What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

by siennarose



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennarose/pseuds/siennarose
Summary: Ian wakes up with a killer hangover, unable to remember why he was there. Suddenly, the screaming man next to him gives him an indication. He was in for a surprise.





	What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gallavich fanfic ever so please don't hate if it's really bad! I was just inspired with this idea and wanted to write it out. Enjoy!

The light spilling in through the window only made Ian groan, before turning over on what he realized was a hotel bed. Ian had to be honest, he didn’t remember staying at a hotel, or much of anything for that matter, and the hangover induced pounding in his head only made it harder to recall. Just as Ian was about to drift back to sleep, a groan and shift in the bed next to him made his head snap over to the figure laying beside him. Despite the hangover, Ian was racking his brain, trying to remember anything, before the man next to him suddenly let out a rather embarrassing high-pitched scream.

“Who the hell are you?!” The man asked, scrambling to cover his body with a blanket as he realized he had only his boxers on. Ian had to admit, he was not a bad sight to wake up to in the morning, and as he met those icy blue eyes, he suddenly remembered. 

“Shit, I think I’m your husband.” Ian answered in a surprised murmur of realization.

The man only blinked in response, mouth agape. “Well, shit.”

36 Hours Earlier . . . 

“Do you want to grab some food after work? I heard they just opened a new pizza place by the laundromat.” Stephanie asked, admiring her manicure in boredom. She was a pretty girl, some would even say pretty enough to be a model, but her crappy home life and financial situation always stopped her from doing anything about it. So, she was stuck working at a run down grocery store, making barely enough to pay her rent and tuition fees, even with the little help her parents gave her. But, after Ian got hired, things got somewhat less crappy. 

“Can’t, I procrastinated packing for Lip’s big bachelor party weekend and I got to do it all tonight. You’re welcome to come over and help,” Ian said, grinning at his best friend. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she started to fix her flawless messy braid. “I’ll order some Chinese food.”

The cashier’s ears perked up, Ian knew how much she loved orange chicken and fried rice. Damn him for luring her into helping. 

“Fine, I’ll help.” She let go of her brown locks with a huff, dramatic frown fading into a smile as she turned to help the middle aged woman loading her groceries onto the conveyor belt. 

After a few more customers, the two headed to the back room where they stuffed their aprons and hats in their respective lockers before clocking out and leaving the store. Since they lived in the same neighborhood, the two took turns driving the other to work everyday. Today, to Ian’s luck, was Stephanie’s turn. The two climbed into Stephanie’s beat up 2000 Toyota Camry, groaning as they caught a glimpse of the traffic on the high way. Figures since it was only a few minutes past five. 

“You owe me so damn much Chinese food if I’m gonna help you when I could be taking a bath, or a nap.” Stephanie complained, glaring at Ian, who only laughed in response. “Where are you even going for this big bachelor party?”

“All Lip said was that it was going to be “epic”,” Ian said, shrugging. “For all I know, could be night at the strip club down the street. I’m just surprised he’s finally getting tied down, and to Mandy Milkovich of all people. I didn’t take her for the settling down type.”

“Have you told Trevor?” Stephanie questioned quietly, causing Ian’s content mood to shift. The two have been arguing a lot lately and aside from the amount of times the door of Ian’s apartment was being slammed, he didn’t get a chance to bring the bachelor party up. 

“Lip said I could bring him if I want,” Ian said finally, as Stephanie struggled to park in the tiny space between two trucks parked in front of Ian’s apartment building. “I don’t know. I think he’s still mad but I guess I’ll ask him later or some shit.” 

The two climbed out of the car, barely able to open the door without leaving a dent in the cars next to them. The elevator ride up to the seventh floor was quiet, except for the peaceful yet generic elevator music. It seemed to cheer Ian up nonetheless and by the time the two had reached his apartment, he was chatting away about how much fun he was going to have that weekend. Stephanie began the packing process by digging through Ian’s closet and pulling out a small suitcase, while the man himself was on the phone with Hunan Gourmet, ordering their dinner.

Ian and Stephanie were in the midst of arguing over whether or not to pack shampoo when the doorbell rang. Starving, Stephanie practically tumbled over herself running to the door and accepting the food. After the deliveryman left, the two hungrily ate their egg rolls and lo mien, finishing in just under ten minutes, a personal record Ian thought he could never achieve.

After about another hour of packing, it was already eight and both Ian and Stephanie were tired. Suddenly, Ian’s phone rang. He couldn’t help but groan when he saw that it was Trevor.

“Hello?” Ian answered after letting it ring for a few seconds. Stephanie gave Ian a wary look and took a seat beside him, nosily trying to listen in.

“Hey, I think we need to talk.” Trevor sounded tired. If he was going to break up with Ian, the least he could do is do it in person. So, Ian braced himself although he wanted to break up with Trevor ever since they started disagreeing and arguing over just about everything. “I think we need to take a break.”

“What does that even mean?” Ian asked, confused. But, as the silence pressed on, he started to get angry. “You either break up with me or you don’t. None of this “break” bullshit. I don’t think either of us is happy and honestly, do you think a fucking “break” is going to fix it? Maybe try talking it out with me instead of just suggesting a “break”.” 

Trevor remained silent while Stephanie was beside Ian, rubbing his arm to try and calm him down. 

“We can talk on Monday after you finish your classes, I’m going to my mom’s this weekend since Abby’s having her baby shower.” Trevor said carefully, hoping Ian wouldn’t get upset again. “Ian, I don’t want this, us, to end, but maybe it’s better if it does. You know what, anyways, I’ll just talk to you on Monday.”

With that, Trevor hung up. Ian slipped his phone back into his pocket and ran a tense hand through his copper hair. “So that settles whether he’s coming this weekend or not.” 

Stephanie felt bad for her best friend, she knew he and Trevor were going through a rough patch but not like this, rough enough to even break up with each other. They were together since Ian finished high school and they always seemed so happy with each other, but she figured all good things come to an end. She took Ian’s head and cradled the man in her arms, up until it was well dark outside, which led to Ian suggesting that she went home. 

“Use this weekend to get your mind off of things, just try to have fun and you can deal with all the other shit later.” Stephanie suggested, standing on her tiptoes to give Ian one last hug. “Call me if you need anything.”

Ian gave her a small nod as he gently closed the door behind her. He figured he should try to get some sleep before Lip picked him up tomorrow. Maybe Stephanie was right, he could worry about everything else later, this weekend was meant for him to have fun. So, fun was all he was going to have.

. . .

 

The sound of Ian’s phone ringing caused him to look up, just before falling off the side of the bed. His hand shot up and felt around his nightstand until he finally found what he was looking for. 

“What are you doing calling me at the ass crack of dawn for?” Ian answered agitatedly, pressing the phone to his ear as he stumbled into the bathroom. He could hear Lip chuckling on the other end.

“Because, dearest little brother, it’s time to start our epic bachelor party weekend.” Lip said. Ian could already picture the stupid smile on his face and groaned in response. “I’ll be there in five so be ready.” 

With that, Ian hung up before performing his whole morning routine in record time. He even had enough time to grab a banana on his way out the door. The sound of Lip’s car’s obnoxious horn outside of his apartment building was enough to let Ian know that his older brother was here. Suitcase in hand, Ian was out the door and climbing into Lip’s surprisingly clean yet old SUV. 

Lip grinned at him like an idiot, lighting up a cigarette as he shifted the car to drive. “So, I’m guessing Trevor’s not coming?”

Lip could tell from Ian’s look of anger mixed with annoyance that that meant “no.” 

“Where are we even going anyway?” Ian asked, observing the buildings around them as they drove past, trying to get a clue of where they were headed. 

“First we got to pick up the rest of the guys.” Lip answered, making a familiar turn down a sketchy road and stopping in front of an all too familiar moss covered red house. It was Jordan’s house. For as long as Ian could remember, the guy had always been Lip’s best friend. He was tall, even taller than Ian, with strangely light hair and dark blue eyes; crazy smart too, figures, since he went to the same college as Lip. Ian sat patiently as he watched the lanky man make his way out of the house and climb into the backseat after throwing his suitcase in the trunk.

“Already called shotgun, huh?” Jordan joked playfully towards Ian as Lip drove off to pick up another one of his friends. Ian, in response, flipped him off, earning a chuckle from the man in the backseat. Next was Adam, who Lip had met at work and easily connected to within minutes of having a conversation. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, but Ian considered them black. When Lip had first introduced Adam to him, Ian could have sworn Adam was into him, but looking back, maybe the guy was just too nice. 

Last was Brandon. He and Lip went way back, meeting at a foster home when they were all separated. Now, Brandon McIntyre was a sight to behold, from his golden curls to his ocean blue eyes, Ian couldn’t help but stare as the tall man left his apartment building and joined the others in the backseat. He gave Ian a grin that almost made the ginger melt in seat when Ian chanced a glance back at the man. Maybe he could use Brandon to get his mind off of things.

“I bet all of you are dying to know where we’re going this weekend.” Lip finally announced, letting everyone hang in suspense, as he got ready to reveal the secret destination. “I hope all of you packed your passports because we are flying to Las Vegas.”

They all cheered. Where else was better to have fun than Las Vegas?

. . .

The flight was dreadful, only because Ian had to sit next to Brandon. But, at least he got a window seat. The whole plane ride, Ian pretended to be asleep, all the while he was wondering what cologne Brandon was using to make him smell so good. 

After they all left the airport, Lip called over a taxi, which took them to their surprisingly large hotel. The lobby was stunning, decked with elegant yet modern furniture; leaving Ian to wonder how much Lip had splurged to make this weekend “epic.” A hall next to the bathrooms led to the casino, which Ian guessed would be just as nice. 

“You’re in room 2213, right next to mine.” Lip said, handing Ian his room key as the ginger was observing the hotel in awe. “Don’t worry, I can only afford this because a buddy of mine owns the hotel.” 

While everyone else headed down to the casino after checking out their respective rooms, Ian decided to take a nap. By the time he woke up, it was already half past five. So, Ian ordered some room service. He really could get used to lying in bed, eating salmon filet and sipping lemon cider, while watching reality TV. 

After his shower in the unsurprisingly nice bathroom, Ian received a text on his phone from Lip, telling him to meet everyone at the club down the street at ten. It was only seven so Ian figured he would kill some time by calling up Stephanie and telling her about the gorgeous hotel and the just as gorgeous Brandon who just had to come on the trip; Ian couldn’t complain, Brandon did get his mind off of things.

By the time ten rolled around, Ian was already dressed in a navy button up paired with black jeans. His hair was done to perfection and he was ready to have fun. 

The pounding music of the club could be heard from the outside, despite the fact that Ian was nearly fifty feet away. The music only got louder as he neared the entrance, where a short woman clad in a black blouse and pants let him in easily with a wink. Ian gave her a small smile as he disappeared into the crowd of people inside the club.

Of course he would find Lip at the bar, chatting away, scotch on the rocks in hand. When his older brother spotted him, Ian practically had to hold him up as Lip enveloped him into a hug. When Ian asked Lip how much he had to drink, Lip only responded by bursting into a fit of laughter. Luckily, Adam found them and took Lip, telling Ian to go dance. After grabbing a few drinks at the bar, Ian gave him a look of gratitude as he slipped into the mass of people. 

Immediately, someone grabbed Ian by the waist and began awkwardly grinding against him. Uncomfortable, Ian slid out of their grasp and started dancing by himself, letting the music guide his body. Suddenly, a pair of firm hands settled themselves on Ian’s hips. Just as he was about to pry himself away, Ian looked back and met what he would describe as the most stunning pair of blue eyes. Even under the strobe lights, which switched between about ten different neon colors, the mystery man’s eyes were bright and unable to be ignored. Before he knew it, Ian was grinding against the other man; all the while his eyes were locked on those mesmerizing blue ones. 

“What’s your name?” Ian asked, hoping he was heard above the pounding music of the club. The man took a second before realizing what Ian said.

“Mickey.” He answered, eyes meeting Ian’s. In that moment, Ian could not get his mind off of Mickey’s lips. They were full and begging for attention, Ian concluded. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol flowing through his veins or the way Mickey looked at him that compelled him to kiss the other man, but Ian could not care.

Ian’s lips met Mickey’s in a gentle touch that turned into clashes of teeth and lip biting. Ian used his tongue to try and explore every inch of the foreign mouth, as Mickey hungrily tried to do the same. Ian grasped Mickey’s dark locks and tilted his head back for more access while his other hand was busy circling the man’s waist, pulling him flush against him. All the while, Mickey’s hand cupped Ian’s cheek while the other was loosely holding Ian’s arm. In that moment, it seemed as if it was just the two of them, no loud music, no people, no nothing; just the two of them. 

By the time each of them pulled back, their faces were flushed and their lips looked swollen. Neither of them seemed to care as they gave each other stupid grins, sending each of them into a fit of laughter. Ian finally got a chance to admire Mickey, who was wearing a dark red button up and some black pants that hugged his butt just right. It made him smile, cupping the noticeably shorter man’s cheeks in his hands while he let their foreheads meet.

“My name’s Ian.” The red head said, wondering if Mickey could hear it above all the music. Mickey shot him a small grin in response, suggesting that they go somewhere where they could actually hear each other speak. Ian ended up leading Mickey to his hotel room, ordering a few bottles of whatever sounded good through room service. After a few drinks, they were on each other, lusting for one another.

. . .

Before he knew it, it was already their seventh round and Ian did not get tired of the way Mickey was writhing under him, moaning his name in pleasure as Ian pounded into him at an incredibly fast speed. Mickey had both his legs wrapped around Ian while the other had both hands next to Mickey’s head, meeting the shorter man’s as they, in a way, held hands. 

Ian dipped his head to plant rough, but affectionate, kisses against Mickey’s pale neck. He knew there would be hickeys later, which only made Ian want to kiss him more. Ian didn’t know how amazing it would be to be inside of Mickey, thrusting into his warm and inviting entrance. Mickey’s lips met his for a kiss, sucking on Ian’s bottom lip in drawn out lust. 

Mickey practically screamed Ian’s name as he came, which made Ian moan Mickey’s as he buried his head into the other’s hickey covered neck. They laid there before Ian pulled out and draped the blanket over them, Mickey cuddling against Ian who almost instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man, enclosing him in warmth. 

. . .

When Ian woke up, he couldn’t tell what time it was. Judging from the darkness outside, it was probably still night. He looked over at Mickey, who was sound asleep, a small amount of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Ian didn’t know what it was about Mickey that drew him in so much. Was it his beautiful eyes or his alluring lips? But, the more Ian tried to think, the more his head pounded from the vodka he had last night. Just thinking about it, he might have still been a little bit drunk.

“Hey.” Mickey murmured as he turned onto his back. Ian shifted closer to him and used his hand to gently stroke Mickey’s cheek. Their eyes met and it felt like it was just the two of them again. 

“I want to know more about you.” Ian requested, leaning in to plant a soft kiss against Mickey’s lips. 

The next few hours were spent exchanging stories and little things about each other that they thought the other should know. They talked as if they were in their own little world, but neither of them seemed to notice. Ian learned how Mickey was brought up rougher than he was and he laughed at how they both had a crappy dad and way too many siblings. What surprised Ian was that Mickey was Mandy’s sister; Mandy never really talked about her family. Looking at him now, Ian could see the resemblance between the two. How both him and his brother fell for Milkoviches, he’ll never know. It might have been a stretch, saying he fell for Mickey Milkovich, but Ian knew what he felt, and it was the early beginnings of love. Now, he didn’t know if Mickey felt the same, but judging from the way he looked at Ian and how he held his hand and never wanted to let go, it was probably safe to say that Mickey felt the same. 

“I have a crazy idea,” Ian suggested, earning a questioning look from Mickey. He looked at the other man’s eyes, honest and affectionate. “Let’s get hitched.”

Ian watched as Mickey furrowed his brows in thought, which led to him slowly start to grin. Ian blamed it on the alcohol because he never thought of getting married, not for a long time at least. Between school and work, dating was as far as he would go. But, since dating hadn’t worked out too well with Trevor, he decided to just say “fuck it.” 

“Okay, let’s do it.” Mickey said, pulling Ian down so that their lips met in a desperate kiss, filled with curious tongues and inviting lips. As they both pulled back, they grinned at each other like idiots, scrambling to get their clothes on as fast as they could with newfound energy. Since Mickey wasn’t big on “being gay in public”, he and Ian shared meaningful looks while parading the streets of Las Vegas, searching for a wedding chapel.

. . . 

“Do you Ian Clayton Gallagher, take Mikhail Aleksandr Milkovich to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?” The priest asked.

“I do.” Ian said firmly, giving Mickey’s hands a squeeze as he looked into his eyes.

“Do you Mikhail Aleksandr Milkovich, take Ian Clayton Gallagher to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?” The priest questioned again.

“I do.” Mickey said, and he couldn’t help but smile up at Ian, who only gave him a grin right back.

They exchanged rings with shaky hands, cheap gold rings they bought at the old pawnshop next to the chapel. The old woman they had asked to be their witness started to tear up as the priest told Ian that he could kiss his husband. It was magical, at least to them. They held hands as they let their foreheads touch. Ian had never been surer of anything in his life, and neither had Mickey. 

. . .

They were back in Ian’s hotel room, the time being well past noon. They had decided to stay in the room, living off room service as they lied on the bed, watching whatever was on the TV. The newlyweds weren’t too focused on the TV however, as they were more interested in each other. 

Ian lost track of what round they were on when his phone suddenly rang. Mickey let out an embarrassing whine as Ian slowly pulled out of him. He didn’t bother looking at who it was as he answered and pressed his phone against his ear.

“Ian?” It was Trevor. Ian had forgot all about Trevor. Technically they were on a “break” so did Ian getting married really count as cheating? “Did you go on a run? You sound out of breath.”

“Um, yeah. I’m in this hotel in Las Vegas for Lip’s bachelor party and I wanted to get some fresh air. So what better way than to go on a run?” Ian said with an awkward laugh. Mickey was beneath him, mocking him to no end. 

“Oh.” Trevor said quietly. “Listen, I’m back from my mom’s so just let me know when you’re back so we can talk, bye.” With that, Trevor hung up the phone.

“What was that about?” Mickey asked, running his fingers up and down Ian’s toned arms. 

“So remember when I told you about Trevor?” Ian asked sheepishly. Mickey gave him a questioning nod. “Well, we didn’t actually break up yet. He says we’re on a “break”.” 

Mickey didn’t know what to say. When he did, he started yelling at Ian about not telling him, which was followed by Ian reassuring Mickey that he was the only one he wanted and that he would break up with Trevor as soon as he got back to Chicago. Mickey seemed skeptical but couldn’t stay mad as he let Ian hold him and place gentle kisses along the side of his neck. 

. . .

It was about eleven now and they were back at the club they had met at. After downing a few shots each at the bar, they were already starting to feel a little tipsy. Ian dragged Mickey onto the dance floor and started moving to the beat of the music. Mickey was not a fan of dancing in public, but seeing as everyone else was in his or her own world, he tried matching Ian’s seemingly easy but complex moves.

They stayed until about four in the morning and Ian was so drunk that Mickey practically had to haul him back to the hotel room. After settling Ian in bed and shedding his own sweaty clothes, since alcohol tended to make him perspire like a motherfucker, he slipped in next to Ian. Needless to say, they fell asleep as soon as they touched the bed.

Now

So here they were, recalling everything that led them up to this moment.

“Whole family’s going to be in for a hell of a story.” Ian said, chuckling. Mickey responded by pulling Ian down into a passionate kiss, murmuring his agreement into Ian’s mouth.


End file.
